


Forbidden Territory

by JasnNCarly



Series: Jason and Carly's World [15]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, JasnNCarly, My OTP, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-25
Updated: 2007-05-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 23:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Jason and Carly are out of their respective marriages, and they are terrified by where their fantasies lead them.





	Forbidden Territory

_Almost three...any minute now._  
  
The clock glance brought her relief. Soon her pacing would end, and she would be doing nothing but wearing a bright smile.   
  
After an ugly custody battle with Sonny, Carly had managed to work out joint custody. It took some heavy convincing and a promise, but it was done.  
  
Alcazar was out of her life, and she lived alone. The terms were terrible but, the first time an opportunity presented itself, she planned to pluck Sonny right out of her life for good.  
  
 _Bastard thinks he has control, not even close._  
  
Carly made her own crystal clear demands as well. Sam never went around the children, and Sonny came nowhere near her. If he saw her, he went in the opposite direction.  
  
Her life was not perfect, but it was peaceful...and that was all she needed.  
  
However, as always, when things were becoming stable for Caroline Spencer, she wanted something which could take it all away.   
  
And, like many times before, what she wanted...was him.  
  
Her rescuer, her knight in shining armor, her best friend...Jason Morgan.   
  
It could never happen for more reasons than she could comprehend, although that never stopped her from wanting anything...especially him.  
  
Their relationship was returning to normal, or at least their latest version of normal, and the last thing she wanted to was ruin that.  
  
Jason had been the mediator in all of this. He would bring her children to her and back to Sonny. Sonny and Carly no longer had any contact...just their children remained between them.  
  
As Jason stayed just little longer to play with her sons, ate over occasionally, and tried to resume the role of her best friend again...those feelings were rushing back to her.  
  
Before she could continue with her moronic thoughts, the knock at her door aggressively interrupted her.  
  
Carly straightened her black skirt quickly, adjusting her curve hugging slightly, and glanced in the nearest item which offered a reflection. After tucking a few stray hairs from her pony tail to a spot behind her ears, she answered with a bright smile, "There you a--"  
  
When seeing he was the only one standing beyond the barrier, she squinted her eyes angrily, "Where are the boys?"  
  
"Sonny is still with them at the park."  
  
"Damn it, I knew he was going to start pulling his crap again." Carly snapped, stomping her heels to the nearest phone, and went on, "I just didn't think he would do it so soon." Dialing the numbers as quickly as her anger would allow, she shook her head, "I'm going to set him straight _**real**_ quick."  
  
With a growl, he snatched the phone from her hand and corrected her, "No, you're not."  
  
"The hell I'm not!" Carly snapped, reaching for the phone only to have him hold it high and away from her. Placing her hands on her hips, she instructed him carefully, "Jason, I'm going to have Sonny's head on a platter. Do you really want to be a side dish?"  
  
"You're not going to call at him just to yell."  
  
"I'm not just going to yell at him. I'll be sure to threaten his life in the process. I promise." Sarcastically smiling, she jumped slightly in an attempt to retrieve her phone, "Now, give me that!"  
  
"No." Holding the phone behind himself, maintaining its height, he told her, "This has got to stop between you two."  
  
"It will. The day Michael and Morgan are old enough to kick him out of their lives on their own, it'll be over. Until then," Another unsuccessful attempt for the phone before she headed for the door, "Fine, I'll go to him in person."  
  
"Oh no, you don't." Jason tossed the phone to the couch, quickly stopping her by catching her wrist, "You're going to stay here, and wait for the boys to call me back to get 'em."  
  
"No one bosses me around, Jase. Not even you."  
  
"I'm not. But Michael asked if he and Morgan could have extra time today, and I told him that I'd make it okay with you."  
  
"Oh great!" Carly laughed in angry disbelief, pushing past him, and stared away, "You made my son think he could just go to you to get what he wants, right?"  
  
"When are you going to give Sonny a break?"  
  
"A break?" Repeating the words made her sick to her stomach as she spun around to face him, "A break?!"  
  
Jason leaned his head back in defeat, immediately regretting the question when she said the words with such destain, and awaited her ramble...  
  
Carly did not disappoint.  
  
"Didn't I keep my mouth shut the whole time he dragged me through the mud? Wasn't I the one who gave him his damn divorce? Hell, didn't I give that ungrateful bastard a beautiful son? Good Lord, Jason, what else am I suppose to do to accommodate all mighty Sonny Corinthos?"  
  
"Do we have to keep having this argument?"  
  
"You know what? As you act like you can be my friend and his, without consequence, that's how long this argument's going to go on. Agreed?"  
  
He shook his head, avoiding her eyes with a quiet madness.  
  
"One day, you're going to have to make a choice. I won't be the one to do it, but you can bet that I won't be the one to stop it. Because as long as you feed into Sonny's number one rule of letting him get whatever he wants, you will be in this position."  
  
"Are you finished?"  
  
"No, I'm not." Carly huffed, taking a step closer to him, and challenged his gaze, "When the day comes, you better be real sure about your decision. Because once it happens, when it happens," Boring her eyes into his, she searched for any confusion as she made her point so perfectly clear, "there's no going back."  
  
To her absolute surprise, he closed the distance between them. Carly was thrown off her game in response. But blinked her eyes quickly, trying to ignore the stare he was giving to her.   
  
"Do you really have to ask what decision I would make?"  
  
Ignoring the chill she felt, she jutted her chin slightly and shrugged, "All right, I'll bite. What decision would you make? And don't give me some crap about wanting to be there for the boys and--"  
  
The sensation of his lips pressed to her prevented her from continuing with her ramble.  
  
 _{Can you imagine us making love  
The way it would feel the first time that we touch  
Can you think of it   
The way I dream of it  
I want you to see it like I'm seeing it  
It's a picture of perfection  
The vision of you and I  
  
Your lips upon my lips  
(Can you just picture this)  
Your fingertips on my fingertips  
Your skin upon my skin  
Would be the sweetest sin  
That would be the sweetest sin, yeah}_  
  
Her response was immediate, his kiss sparking a flame inside her that she had not felt for a very long while.  
  
When he finally pulled away, their eyes meeting in a daze, disappointment was an understatement where Carly was concerned.  
  
"The decisions been made." Jason confessed softly, running his hands into her hair, "I've been thinking about it sent the fire. Everything I said...I meant. And, now, with all the time I've spent here, I just--I remember--"  
  
"All of it." Carly finished the sentence for him, shocked he had any thoughts remotely close to her own, and nervously smiled, "So what does this all mean?"  
  
"It can't mean anything." He said softly, retracting his hands, and took a step back, "If it did, it would ruin this. I wouldn't be picking up the boys, and you would be right back in court with Sonny."  
  
"You're ignoring yourself for him all over again, is that it?"  
  
"Please, don't make me regret this."  
  
"No, Jason Morgan, you're not going to do this me again." Carly stated strongly, pointing an accusing finger toward him, and demanding, "You either admit to wanting me as much as I want you, or you let it go. There's no in between. I'm not going to let you get my hopes up again, just so I can do something stupid to try and stop myself from believing. I've finally got my life back, and I want to spend it with you." Her words caused him to stare away with uncertainty, and she bravely closed the distance between them again. Taking his face into her hands, she forced him to look at her, "Do you want the same or are you ready to run again?"  
  
He hesitated for a moment, clearly debating between the choices, before thinking aloud, "To hell with it."  
  
Meeting her lips again, cupping her face in his palms, Jason must have decided to drown out doubtful thoughts.  
  
 _{All night I lie awake  
'Cause it's too much to take  
Dreaming about the love that we could make  
All day I think of schemes  
To get you next to me  
I want you so bad that I can barely breathe  
It's a sign of my obsession  
That I can't stop thinking 'bout  
  
Your lips upon my lips  
(Can you just picture this)  
Your fingertips on my fingertips  
Your skin upon my skin  
Would be the sweetest sin  
Would be the sweetest sin  
You are the sweetest sin}_  
  
Carly followed Jason as he fell back onto the couch, never once breaking their kiss, and ignored the consequences.  
  
Their frenzy was damn near unbearable as he swept away in all that he was. Though it was against all odds that they be together, there they were.   
  
Jason broke away from their kiss, drifting away her neck. But as she bit her lower lip in anticipation, he paused, "Carly?"  
  
"Don't talk." Carly begged only to have him repeat himself and ruin all hopes of their continuation.  
  
~*~  
  
"Carly, wake up." Jason commanded softly, gently shaking her from her cat nap, as the boys headed upstairs.  
  
Her eyes shot open suddenly, confronting him with irritation.  
  
Laughing softly, he rose his hands in surrender, "Sorry."  
  
She sat up and straightened her dark locks, "Where are the boys?"  
  
"Upstairs." Jason replied softly, standing to his feet and stepping away from the couch, "I'm sorry for being a little late, but Michael had to get a couple things for some school thing."  
  
"Whatever." Carly quickly waved off the excuse, rubbing the back of her neck nervously and avoiding his eyes.  
  
Frowning in confusion, he extended a glass of water to her, "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine."   
  
The answer was a blatant lie, but he let it slide as she accepted the water.  
  
After taking a sip, Carly spoke softly, "Thanks."  
  
"All right." Jason took a deep breath, signaling towards the stairs, "Would you let Michael know I couldn't stay? I tried to tell him in the car, but he was still negotiating when we came in the house."  
  
She met his eyes, flashing a small grin, "Not a problem." Setting the glass on the table, Carly stood up and crossed her arms, "But why aren't you staying for dinner, huh? You know you love it here."  
  
"Now, I'm turning you down too? Come on, Carly." He dropped his head with a chuckle, absorbing the feeling of love behind Michael and Carly's request, and admitted, "I wish I could, but I have to take care of this."  
  
"Is it," She took a deep breath before inquiring fearfully, "I mean...do you have to do something for Sonny?"  
  
"No, it's about Courtney actually." Jason announced, causing her to open her mouth, and he cut her off, sure she would apologize, "It's okay. I'm just meeting Justus to make sure everything's final with the divorce. That's all."  
  
"Jase...if there's anything that I can do just," Offering a weak yet supportive smile, she assured him, "all you've got to do is say the word, you know that, right?"  
  
"I know."  
  
After sharing a brief, awkward stare, the two hugged each other tightly and received the last bit of assurance they needed to make it through the day.  
  
~*~  
  
Even a long shower failed to ease his nerves and assist him to sleep. Instead, he lied wide awake in bed...staring at the ceiling above.  
  
He had spent most of the night driving around, wondering what life still had in store for him.   
  
As it stood, he had now lost three woman he had loved deeply. Robin, Courtney, and....Carly.   
  
With the very thought of her name, Jason felt his muscles tense even worse than before.  
  
 _The last thing you need to do is think about her. Everything is perfect **right now** as it is...don't screw it up._  
  
But, lately, the idea had been hard to ignore.   
  
It felt right, all over again. He was falling in love with his family, the one he had lost so long ago.  
  
"Stop it." Jason warned himself aloud, running his hands into his hair, and shut his eyes tightly.   
  
Soon after...her voice filled the air...  
  
"I haven't even started yet."  
  
 _{Your lips upon my lips  
(Can you envision it)  
Temptation I could never resist  
Your skin upon my skin  
Would be the sweetest sin  
(Baby, yeah...)  
Would be the sweetest sin  
  
It would feel so good  
To be so bad  
You don't know how bad  
I want that  
I would do anything to feel your...}_  
  
His eyes shot open and to the door.   
  
_Oh no..._  
  
Jason sat up in bed, swallowing a lump in his throat, and avoid the vision of her standing in the door way.   
  
A seductive smile played on her lips as she stepped out of the shadows and slowly towards him.   
  
Resting his elbows on his knees, staring towards her suspiciously, he sighed, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"You know why I'm here."  
  
Instead of drowning in her image lying against the black silky negligee, he stared away. However, in those few seconds before, the image had burned a hole into his memory.  
  
He remained strong, "Carly, you shouldn't be here."  
  
"Well..." She ran her fingertips along the foot of his bed, using her eyes to reel him in the moment he slipped up and gazed her way, "you know the rule. I make an attempt once a year, and..." Carly easily got on to the bed, slowly crawling towards him, and explained, "we're kind of behind on my yearly rule so...three strikes and I'm out."  
  
"This can't happen." Jason stated weakly as she made her way towards him, fearing nothing at all...especially rejection, "We can't do anything about this."  
  
"You can't keep turning me away." Carly told him strongly, her breath brushing against his cheek, and ran fingertips along his lower lip, whispering, "I can tell...you don't want to."  
  
"It doesn't matter what I want."  
  
"Of course, it does."   
  
"Carly, no."   
  
She faced him with determination, sitting on her knees, "I know you want this as much as I do. I've felt it for a while now. You have to, or you wouldn't be so nervous now."  
  
Jason remained silent, facing her with immense hesitation.  
  
"That's what I thought..."   
  
He sat still as Carly moved in for a kiss that quickly persuaded him to follow his heart and toss aside his mind's protest.  
  
But his intimate interaction with her went little, if anywhere, before the ring of his phone interrupted them...  
  
 _{Your lips upon my lips  
(Can you just picture this)  
Your fingertips on my fingertips  
Your skin upon my skin  
Would be the sweetest sin   
You are the sweetest sin  
That would be the sweetest sin  
  
Your lips upon my lips  
Your fingertips on my fingertips  
Your skin upon my skin  
Would be the sweetest sin...}_  
  
Jason's eyes flew open in response to the loud ring.   
  
Reaching out to nothingness, searching his surroundings and finding nothing, he quickly realized the whole meeting had been a dream.  
  
"Hello? Sonny? Yeah, I'm fine. When? I'll handle it."  
  
Hanging up the phone with a long sigh, Jason closed his eyes and warned himself repeatedly...  
  
 _You've got to stay away from Carly._  
  
 _ **Song Credit: "Sweetest Sin" - Jessica Simpson**_


End file.
